


Next of Kin

by The_Dancing_Walrus



Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family, Funeral, Gen, The Rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Cold doesn't have any family, that's what his file says.</p><p>Apparently no one's told the KPD that the Rogues are one big dysfunctional family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whether this works time line wise or not. This happened because I got a Flash book big enough to kill a man today (seriously I'm not kidding I actually think wielding it may count as excessive force-)

He doesn’t have any family, that’s what his file says.

 

His mom’s been dead a while, just sick and old and beaten down. His dad’s ‘missing’ and likely to stay that way given that all they left was ash and a smear on the warehouse floor.

 

His sister got too close to the wrong guy and a couple of years later he found the bastard and threw him off a building. Didn’t have any other siblings.

 

Never married, never met a woman could stand him more than a week.

 

No kids.

 

Which means no next of kin. Simple.

 

Because everything was always simple on paper and on paper everyone he knows is either an accomplice or cop and the only thing he cares about is turning over banks.

 

The file doesn’t cover how he stopped them all going off the rails after Neron. Or how much work it’s been keeping them together and pasting over the cracks after every damn thing that shook up the stasis quo.

 

It doesn’t go over all the late nights he’d spent with Mick when the guy just couldn’t stop burning shit or all the beer James had downed on his dollar over something he didn’t want to talk about. The times Hartley had got drunk and talked about jacking it all in and how eventually he had-

 

It doesn’t talk about getting Evan off his crack habit or the dead look in Mark’s eyes after that psycho Inertia killed his kid.

 

It doesn’t cover how hard Sam’s death was and how easy Roscoe’s was.

 

Looking down at Digger’s coffin he thinks it’s shaping up to be Sam all over again.

 

But looking out over the crowd, and Jesus there are so god damn many of them, it’s like, almost like-

 

He remembers the first time Owen put on that stupid scarf. He remembers when Rainbow Raider was a guy with a ray gun not this new bunch of clowns he had to teach how to fence their own haul. He remembers showing Lashawn how to do a hand break turn and Axel turning up at their bar looking too damn young to be allowed out so late on his own, chin out, telling anyone and everyone that he was the Trickster.

 

And it’s a little crazy cos he sure as hell doesn’t have any next of kin.

 

But somehow he’s managed to get a damn big family.


End file.
